Surat Ijin Tidak Masuk
by oohcath
Summary: Jeon Jungkook tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Bagaimana jadinya kalau Kim Namjoon menulis surat ijin tidak masuk untuk wali kelasnya Jungkook di sekolah?/ BTS.


**Surat Ijin Tidak Masuk**

 **Summary: Jeon Jungkook sakit. Kira-kira bagaimana jadinya kalau Kim Namjoon menulis surat ijin tidak masuk untuk guru di sekolahnya Jungkook./ BTS**

 **Happy reading...**

Di pagi hari, di dorm BTS, ketika Jung Hoseok alias J-Hope hendak membangunkan maknaenya Bangtan, yaitu Jeon Jugkook alias si Juki, Jungkook mengeluh perutnya sakit, mual, dan diare. Ini semua gara-gara...

 _ **Flashback...**_

Kim Namjoon menyelesaikan masakannya untuk makan malam. Kenapa bukan Kim Seokjin alias Jin Botol yang masak? Yups, Hyung tertua Bangtan kita lagi pulang ke kampung halamannya karena ibunya terkena penyakit rindu. Jadilah Kim Namjoon berperan sebagai leader, ayah, dan sekaligus ibu dari seluruh member BTS selama 4 hari.

Seperti yang kita lihat, Leader Momon memasak telur dadar. Tapi yang membuat beda telur dadar ala Chef Kim Namjoon dengan telur dadar yang biasa author makan adalah: telur dadar ala Chef Kim Namjoon berwarna hitam pekat dan baunya seperti bau kebakaran besar. Katanya Bang Momon dari ARMY, masakan berwarna hitam itu lagi viral di seluruh dunia. Dan juga masakan yang berwarna hitam itu harganya cukup fantastis, apalagi kalau yang membuatnya adalah chef terkenal. Makanya, karena Leader Bangtan kita telah mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai chef terkenal, dia berusaha untuk menuruti keinginan para ARMY tercintanya dengan memasak telur dadar hitam.

Tapi sayang, saat semua member memakan masakannya, reaksinya: (tolong readers tebak ya, siapa yang ngomong..)

1\. "Makanan apa ini? Gak enak! Kucing aja paling gak mau makan!"

2\. "Hmmm... Ini makanan terenak di seluruh dunia. Kalau sampai Jin Hyung tahu, kamu bakal dipenggal." (Tersenyum miris).

3\. "Apa ini? Gak enak!"

4\. "Asdfghjkl!? #$&-+*"

5\. "Gak enak! Eomma... Cepetan pulang.."

Sedangkan reaksi Leader Rapmon:

"GAK BOLEH ADA YANG MENINGGALKAN MEJA MAKAN KALAU MAKAN MALAMNYA TIDAK DIHABISKAN! KALIAN TAHU GAK, TELUR DADAR INI KALAU DI TANGAN ORANG BIASA ATAU CHEF TERKENAL, HARGANYA MUNGKIN TIDAK ADA APA-APANYA DIBANDINGKAN DENGAN TELUR DADAR HITAM ALA CHEF KIM NAMJOON. TAHU GAK HARGA MASAKAN INI BERAPA? 40 MILIAR WON UNTUK 1 PORSI. KALIAN HARUS BERUNTUNG KARENA AKU MEMBERIKANNYA GRATIS SEBELUM AKU JUAL KE ARMY."

Dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa, seluruh member BTS menghabiskan makan malam nista tersebut.

 _ **Flashback End...**_

Jadi begitulah sebabnya Jeon Jungkook sakit perut sehingga tidak bisa masuk sekolah hari ini.

Sebagai leader dan orang tua murid pengganti yang baik, Kim Namjoon harus menulis surat ijin tidak masuk untuk wali kelasnya Jungkook.

"Namjoon-ssi, apa surat ijinnya Jungkook mau saya buatkan?" Tanya Manajer hyung menawarkan diri. Tapi Namjoon menolak dengan alasan otaknya sangat jenius kalau disuruh untuk membuat surat ijin tidak masuk.

Setelah menulis dengan rapi dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop, Namjoon menyuruh mahkluk alien yang jatuh dari kahyangan alias Kim Taehyung untuk mengantarkan suratnya ke SOPA (School of Performing Arts) alias tempat dimana Jungkook menuntut ilmu.

Setelah suratnya sampai di wali kelasnya Jungkook (sebut saja Lee Seongsangnim), dia membuka amplop tersebut, membacanya dengan seksama, lalu...

"Surat macam apa ini? Sebaiknya aku buang saja ke tong sampah..."

Kalian pasti penasaran kan isi surat yang ditulis oleh Kim Namjoon alias Rap Monster? Nyoh author bacain...

 _Yang terhormat,_

 _Bapak/Ibu Wali Kelasnya Jeon Jungkook_

 _Di tempat_

 _Dengan hormat,_

 _Selamat pagi bapak/ibu guru. Bagaimana kabarnya? Semoga anda baik-baik saja. Hari ini cuaca cukup cerah. Mentari bersinar terang, burung berkicauan, bunga bermekaran. Saya harap perasaan bapak/ibu guru sama seperti cuaca hari ini. Pastikan agar bapak/ibu guru menjaga kesehatan dan makan dengan baik._

 _Ijinkan saya selaku ayahanda dari Jeon Jungkook menyampaikan bahwa putera tercinta kami Jeon Jungkook tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit perut. Dia sangat menderita. Apakah bapak/ibu guru merasakan penderitaan yang putera kami alami? Saya selaku orang tua juga sangat merasakan penderitaan yang dirasakan oleh putera kami. Ingin saya menggantikan sakitnya Jungkook supaya dia tetap bersekolah dengan baik._

 _Oleh karena itu, saya harap agar bapak/ibu guru bisa memakluminya dan mengijinkan agar Jungkook beristirahat di rumah sampai dia sembuh._

 _Akhir kata, saya berdoa agar bapak/ibu guru selalu mendapatkan cinta dari orang-orang di sekeliling bapak/ibu guru dan memberikan banyak cinta untuk Bangtan Sonyeondan (BTS). Atas perhatiannya, saya ucapkan terima kasih._

 _Peluk cium,_

 _Kim Namjoon (Ayah dari Jeon Jungkook)_

 **END**

 **Author's Note:**

Terinspirasi dari kisah author yang pernah dimintai tolong sama teman untuk dibuatkan surat ijin tidak masuk. Hahahahaha... 😁😁😁

Tetap semangat, sehat, makanlah dengan baik, dan belajar dengan baik


End file.
